


Accident + Pain + Stokes Basket

by Gretti_writes



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [24]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Broken Bones, Car Accidents, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rope Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretti_writes/pseuds/Gretti_writes
Summary: Jack, Mac and Riley get into a car accident
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140011
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Accident + Pain + Stokes Basket

**Author's Note:**

> Febuwhump Day 25 Prompt - Car Accident
> 
> Hello all, back from my small hiatus yesterday. Turns out febuwhump is hardcore as a new writer and my first challenge. I write to enjoy, not to stress out so I won't be completing all of the prompts within the time, but I'm almost there. Will publish what I have left on the relevant days and maybe do the other prompts at some point!
> 
> Enjoy x

The world was a blur of colour and light, nothing staying still long enough to come into focus. Jack could hear the crunch of metal being bent out of shape and glass shattering. His body felt like a rag doll, limbs flying everywhere until there was a large bang, and everything came to a halt.

Jack’s ears were ringing, and his head felt like someone had pistol whipped him, definitely a concussion. He mustered as much energy as he could before opening his eyes. He immediately regretted it. Sharp pains stabbed the back of his skull and he squeezed his eyes shut again. Taking a few deep breaths, he summoned the energy to try again.

This time he managed to keep his eyes open. He felt something running down his cheek and put his hand up to wipe it away. His fingers came away coated in blood. He looked ahead and his eyes focused on the steering wheel in front of him. Just as he remembered what happened, he heard a voice calling him.

‘Dalton? You awake? Can you hear me?’ Jack tried to turn his head towards the voice, but his body protested. ‘Yeah, I’m awake’, he yelled back as loud as he could muster.

‘We’re coming down. Just sit tight’.

Jack couldn’t understand why they were coming down. He was pretty sure they’d just been sideswiped by another car on the highway. Looking to his right, he realised that the car must have fallen down the bank as he was leaning at an angle, right above an unconscious Mac.

‘Mac! Mac! Hey bud, you awake’, Jack said, slowly grabbing hold of the other man’s shoulder and squeezing. No response.

He heard a groan, but it hadn’t come from Mac. Trying to twist round in his seat, Jack caught a glimpse of Riley, squashed in a ball in the seat behind Mac.

‘Hey, Riley, darlin’, you awake?’ He asked, getting more worried as time went on.

‘J…k?’ Riley whispered.

‘Yeah, I’m right here hun. Just stay still. We took a bit of a tumble. I think rescue is on the way’, Jack reassured her.

‘Rescue is here’. The body belonging to the voice appeared by Jack’s window. Jack took in the fact they were wearing TAC gear and seemed to be hanging from a rope.

‘Hey Dalton, it’s Agent Whittering. Your vehicle took a tumble down the bank, we’re just gonna secure it and then we can get you guys out. How you doing?’

‘Er’. Jack takes a moment to make his brain work. ‘I’m ok, concussion, I think. Mac is unconscious, can’t rouse him and Riley has just woken up. Deal with them first’.

‘Alright. Just sit tight for a minute. Medics are on their way down. Have you checked Mac’s pulse?’

Jack suddenly felt like an idiot. ‘I… no I’m sorry. Man, I’m an idiot. I don’t think I can reach though’.

‘That’s fine. Take it easy’, Whittering responded. ‘I’ll go round. Don’t move. We don’t know what injuries you’ve got’.

‘I’m fine, really’.

‘Uh-huh. Dalton, I’ll believe that when the medics tell me. Don’t move’.

‘Hey Riley, you still with me?’ Jack asked.

‘Yeah. Don’t feel so great though. Think I’ve broken my arm’, Riley reported.

‘Hold on baby, they are gonna get us out’. Jack could hear shuffling and the car creaked ominously. His fingers tightened around the steering wheel. Whittering appeared through the window to check Mac’s pulse. ‘Don’t stress. They’ve just secured the car, that’s all the noise was’, he paused. ‘Mac’s pulse is strong. Fast but strong’.

Jack let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Another figure appeared at his window. ‘Hey Jack, how goes it?’

‘Brody, nice to see ya. Maybe wanna get us out?’

‘That’s the idea. Just gonna check you all out’.

‘Deal with the kids first’.

‘Jack, you’re right next to me. I think I’ll start with you if that’s alright’.

Jack took a breath to protest.

‘Hey now, before you argue, Whittering is looking at Mac and Marquez is on her way down to see to Riley’, Brody told Jack.

Jack stayed silent and let Brody take his pulse.

‘Ok, run it down for me. What hurts?’ Brody asked.

‘Er, head. Definitely got a concussion. Tried to turn towards your voice earlier and everything hurt so not really a fan of moving much right now’.

‘Ok, that’s fine. I can work with that. Plan then – I’m gonna start an IV, put a dressing on your head and then we’ll package you up and get you out. Sound good?’

‘Yeah’, Jack said distractedly. ‘How’s Mac and Riley?’

Whittering spoke up first.

‘Mac’s still out. He looks like he’s got a puncture wound in his abdomen. I’m gonna put a pressure dressing on it and then we’ll get him out’.

‘Riley’s doing a bit better, aren’t you Riley’. Marquez started.

‘Yeah, I’m good Jack’. Riley answered. ‘Let’s just get out and get back home’.

‘There’s a chopper on the way’, Brody said as he finished Jack’s IV and secured a brace around his neck. Jack now couldn’t see what was going on with Mac or Riley and he wasn’t pleased.

‘Brody, dude. You can’t put this brace on. I need to see what’s happening with my kids’, Jack groused.

‘No touching. You gotta look after yourself too Jack. I promise they are in really good hands ok?’

‘Fine’, Jack conceded. ‘But you gotta keep me updated’.

Brody nodded and then positioned a stokes basket next to the door of the SUV.

‘Right, I’m gonna need you to shift across into this here basket. I’m gonna be by your head and Rollins is gonna take your feet. The basket is not going anywhere’.

Jack raised his eyes at this but took a deep breath and started to move. Thankfully, no major spikes of pain occurred. Just a general all over ache that Jack was used to. Of course, that might have been thanks to the pain killers running through his veins.

They got Jack into the stokes without too much trouble and were just strapping him in when Mac decided to join the land of the living. His anguished scream filled the air.

‘Mac! Mac!’ Jack started.

Brody interrupted him. ‘Woah, Jack. You can’t move. You need to stay still for me’.

‘No, I need to speak to Mac. Didn’t you hear that? He’s in pain’, Jack argued.

‘And Whittering is going to fix that. You can’t do anything from here Jack’. Brody got on the radio. ‘Up on rope two please’.

‘No! I need to stay down here!’ Jack said as he tried to undo the straps holding him in the basket.

‘Stop!’ Brody shouted, grabbing hold of Jack’s hands whilst Rollins held his feet. ‘You are going to fall out. Is that what you want? For Mac to hear you falling and doing yourself more damage?’

They were almost at the top of the bank and Jack knew Brody was right. ‘No’, he admitted.

‘Right then. Hold still, we are gonna slide you into the chopper. Mac and Riley are coming too, don’t stress’.

It was only a couple of minutes before Jack felt, rather than saw, another basket get slid in alongside him. He felt a small warm hand take his.

‘Riley?’

‘Yeah, I’m here. How you doing old man?’ Jack could hear the humour in her voice.

‘I’ll let that go. I’m ok, how are you?’

‘I’m alright. Got a killer headache and Marquez says I’ve fractured my radius and maybe some fingers, which is gonna suck. She gave me some meds though, so it doesn’t feel too bad if I don’t move it’.

‘That’s good. I’m glad you’re ok. Have you seen Mac?’

‘He got pulled out before me, I’m sure he’ll be here in a second. Woke up as they moved him. I expect you heard that. Don’t think he’s with it enough to argue with them yet so that’s a good thing. He’ll be ok’.

‘Yeah, course he will’. Jack tried his best to sound positive but inside he was ready to sprint to Mac’s side in an instant. His own body be damned.

Thankfully, the last passenger for their flight arrived at just that moment. Not as noisy as he was earlier, but still moaning.

‘Mac. Mac, it’s Jack bud. I’m right here. You’re gonna be fine. You know these medics won’t have it any other way’. Jack threaded his hand out from under the Mylar blanket that had been put over him and found Mac’s hand. He squeezed it tight and Mac’s groans started to subside. He felt as a blanket was wrapped around Mac’s body, covering both their hands.

‘You’re safe now. We are all safe. We are all gonna be ok. I see some _Die Hard_ marathons in the days ahead’, Jack said, holding on tight to Mac and Riley’s hands. ‘We’re gonna be ok’.


End file.
